


Hunter prey

by Zoharain



Series: Devoid of mercy [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aliens, Blood, Bugs & Insects, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Revenge, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoharain/pseuds/Zoharain
Summary: The sudden change of tactics made Rengar uneasy, how Kha'zix could suddenly improve within such a short notice, It hadn't been many moons since Rengar left him limping. However, he clenched his blade in his hand, he had only one goal with this fight, and nothing could deprive him of his victory.
Relationships: Kha'Zix/Rengar (League of Legends)
Series: Devoid of mercy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Hunter prey

The air was still, silent yet tense, as if the forest was waiting for the next move. His ears perked and a projectile cleaved the air, travelling towards rengar like a bullet. But the snapping sound of it firing had alerted him and a split second of precise movement had him dodge the spike that passed his right ear. The sound was almost deafening after the silence. 

Before further notice he was attacked from the side, he parried a long sharp blade with his metal claws making sparks fly, the other slashed into his armour and a loud clang rang out. He retaliated with a swift upwards swing of his cleaver but only managed so much as a small cut at the beasts torso before they both parted. 

"Back for more? Kha'zix." Rengar mocked, a little full of himself after his last victory as they both slowly moved in a large circle. "Fool, I came here to devour you once and for all!" Kha'zix had his blade pointing at Rengar challengingly, and with an intrigued smirk, he pounced roaring at the reaver from all four paws, tackling him and tumbling as he clawed and sliced fiercely. But the counters from Kha'zix were... Stronger, more precisely placed than he remembered them. 

As Kha rolled on top of him he saw an opening to with both feet kick the void being in the chest, successfully tossing him away, parting them once more. 

He jumped to his feet, landing hunched over with a hand on the ground to withhold stability. He was ready to launch himself back into battle, but as he looked back up there was no reaver in sight.

Rengar glanced around the clearing and perked his ears, but he couldn't get a lead on Kha'zix position. "Afraid to face me?" He roared out to the forest and somewhere from within the woods came an answer; "It's gotten to your head Rengar, I like it." Rustling was heard all around him as the voice moved around. "Makes it all the more sweet as I break you down."

The sudden change of tactics made Rengar uneasy, how Kha'zix could suddenly improve within such a short notice, It hadn't been many moons since Rengar left him limping. However, he clenched his blade in his hand, he had only one goal with this fight, and nothing could deprive him of his victory.

He couldn't help but to grow weary as noise quickly closed in on him from three different directions. He braced for impact before Kha'zix launched himself at him, but just before they clashed the reaver disappeared right in front of his eyes. Confusion hit Rengar like a rock before he was kicked in the back.

He stumbled forward and collided with the root of a giant tree. 'impossible' he thought and pushed himself up with haste, but just as he turned around a projectile drilled its way right into his arm, carrying his arm with it until it stuck to the trunk of the tree. Rengar roared from the pain as blood gushed from around the spike and then another one shot out and pierced his bicep, making it impossible for him to remove his arm. He cursed loudly and picked up his cleaver with his left hand to slice at the approaching aggressor. 

The force in which his cleaver collided with the blade of the reaver knocked it out of his hand before another spike stuck that arm to the trunk as well. He howled at bared his teeth.

Kha'zix stomped Rengar right between his legs with his taloned feet, letting the claws tear through the cloth down to the skin. "Oh Rengar." he said with sarcastic pity. "How I never forgot..." The claws on his genitals pressed in deeper making blood trickle down his crotch.

"...and how I never forgave." Rengar struggled against the spikes in his limbs, but the searing pain of his flesh being ripped apart had him stop with an angry growl and powerlessly lie against the root of the tree, it's bark scraping against his upper back. 

Kha'zix gave out a heartfelt laugh at his futile attempts, filled with the kind of joy as if he just cracked a brilliant joke, and it sent a shock through his chest. 

"Enough Kha'zix, you've had your fun, you've won, end me or release me." Kha'zix stopped laughing and cocked his head. Then he removed his foot and leaned in closely, hunched over him with one knee on the ground and staring into his eyes. Rengar could never see any pupils in these emerald almost glowing eyes. The bug gave out a sadistic giggle. "But the fun has only just begun." And for the first time in long he felt thoroughly intimidated and disgustingly vulnerable, like a prey being toyed with before slaughter.

He knew pain, but Kha'zix knew how to deliver it, and if anything the thing on top of him knew how to torture and break down his opponent. "Kha..." he was interrupted by the tip of a long blade slicing into his side, shimmering eyes still fixed on his, the blade moved downwards and cut his already broken gear loose by the straps. then the reaver withdrew to dish out a few more frantic slices all over his body, cutting down to his skin but not enough to deeply scar, and then some more, then he stopped. Rengar could feel the gear slipping from all sides, giving away noisy thuds as they fell to the ground and left him bare to the cool breeze that wandered the woods. 

Kha mockingly giggled aloud as soon as his armour had been removed. "What's this Rengar?" He said pointing at his lower parts, the tip of his member having naturally exposed itself during their game of dominance. He opened his mouth but swallowed his words when he realised talking would not help the situation. "What's that, you're happy to see me?" Rengar pleaded silently with his head hanging low. "…or perhaps you're just so eager to get fucked." He said in a deeper tone, the playfulness having dropped at that point. Rengar knew it was coming, Kha'zix was out for revenge and he had been waiting for it, but when he said it so bluntly out loud it put even more stress into him and his heart sank. 

Two long bladed claws hooked the hollow of his knees, briefly cutting into him as Kha'zix lifted and spread his legs apart. The softness of his erect genitals felt alien against his thigh. He was squirming once again and made an attempt to kick the void being, perhaps even damage him with his hind claws, but his legs were locked and the blades only cut deeper into the tendons of his knees. Kha leaned in on him when he was sure he had stopped moving and said with a not-so-amused tone "Kick me and I will have your legs nailed to the ground." Rengar couldn't do anything but lie still, in fear that Kha'zix would be a man of his words, his position already uncomfortable without the spikes in his arms, he did not want any more projectiles piercing him than Kha sought necessary. 

He grit his teeth as Kha licked a fresh deep scar that ran from his chest up to his collarbone, the bug made a satisfied clicking sound when he retracted with blood dripping from his mouth. "If I eat you..." He said playfully "...will I learn how to die?" Rengar was struck by the sheer stupidity of the question, it didn't make any sense to him, but Kha'zix's intrigue made him wonder if he considered testing that theory, at least Rengar knew he was stupid enough to. "How would that possi-"

He was interrupted by sharp teeth puncturing the sore skin around his wound at the same time as he was harshly penetrated. It was a revolting feeling unlike anything he had experienced, his whole stomach turned and he felt as if about to gag when Kha pressed further into him. Rengar desperately roared and exposed all of his fangs threatfully although it was all empty threats, for Kha'zix had him right where he wanted him and played him like a marionette. 

Kha calmly let go of his thrashed flesh and looked up with a huff, "Cute." His face was so close that if Rengar lashed out he could probably rip his antenna right off with his teeth, but, he did not have a deathwish and it would only damage the sick reaver slightly. Instead, he forged on against the pain and let his head fall back down. 

Kha'zix snickered at his forfeit. "Aw, I'm sorry my cock isn't as thick and barbed as yours. You must be so disappointed." He found a slight relief in that fact but it didn't change the situation for the better. The pain was impossible to ignore, he knew he must have been torn down there, maybe even internally, and as much as he tried to silently endure it, not wanting to give Kha'zix the pleasure of hearing him call out in pain. He couldn't muster to keep it in and was whimpering like a sick dog when he was being thrusted into. 

Kha'zix made a cooing sound of pleasure while fucking him, sickening to rengars ears. Panting all the while it drove him to orgasm. 

He came a huge amount, squirting his seed in deep. But he wouldn't slow down, he wasn't done yet, his length was still hard and throbbing for more as he plunged deeper into his prey, The soggy mess engulfing his cock, seeping out over the tight pink tinted entrance. 

Whatever pride Rengar had left as the undefeated hunter and as a man had been deprived from him in this very moment. And Kha’zix was clearly getting off to how submissive he was. 

"Look at me, kittycat." The feline gave no response and continued to droop his head.

The blades tugged at his sore legs, forcing him to do as told, looking up at Kha'zix. "Humiliated Rengar?" 

He spat out blood in khas face and it only took a second for him before he retaliated with a punch from the blunt end of his blade, enough to crack teeth, throwing his face to the side. “You don’t learn…” 

Kha'zix ran his face against the chest of Rengar, holding on almost affectionately as he purred to the sensation of his second orgasm, finally slowing down to pace as he filled him up with something strange, pushing in deep, too deep. 

"What is that?!" Rengar yelped, squirming desperately. Kha'zix gave him a toothy smile, holding him down in place. "Ever seen a chicken lay an egg?" 

"Egg?!"

Although much smaller than chicken eggs they were jelly-like and many, and as Kha'zix pulled out they each plopped out one at a time, softly and oddly satisfying.

“Get your eggs out of me!” Rengar demanded with newfound adrenaline. “Oh, you want them somewhere else?” Kha'zix beamed. “Gladly!” He stood up and pressed his blade into Rengar's mouth, making him unable to close it without the blade shredding into his jaw. Then he inserted his cock between his fangs. Laying it flat against his tongue. Rengar tried to avoid tasting the bitter cum on the erection, but only ended up licking it as he rolled his tongue around, making matters worse.

“Well, aren’t you eager to please?” Rengar frowned at the comment, positively vastly appalled to be contributing to Kha’zix grin. “Probably should have fucked you this way. It suits you.”

Rengar tried to hopelessly shake his head but was held tight with force and then felt something slide over his tongue and right down his throat, he tried to block his gullet but the reflexes made him swallow the egg as soon as it pressed against the back of his mouth. It pained him that Kha’zix had nothing smart to say but let him imagine the humiliating words as he endured the passing of three eggs in total silence.

Tears almost broke out as he stared at Kha’zix unfazed expression, only an audience could make him feel worse than he did at this moment. 

Kha’zix removed his softening cock from within his mouth and let it retreat into his slit, and with it the blade that held his jaw locked. To his surprise Rengar didn’t spit or curse or... do anything really. He just returned to droop with his head.

Kha’zix kneeled down again and licked his bloody face gleefully, still no response came from Rengar. “Oh?” He remarked. “Perhaps you do learn?” He was finished, broken at last. Nothing more than a weak whisper came from his bruised lips. “Kill me.”

Kha scoffed. ‘Where’s the fun in that?’ He thought. Rengar was really being dramatic. But perhaps he got a little carried away. Afterall, Rengar hadn't been this bad to him. Quite the opposite.

Tasting the blood in his mouth Kha’zix perked up. "If I devour you." He said with excitement. "I would become the strongest, the fastest. I would rule these lands!" Then he suddenly stopped, and fell from his excitement. "But..." He continued, looking back down at Rengar with fake pity. "There would be no challenge, no opponent to match my powers."

After a small pause he said with a condescending voice. “No. You live with the shame, as I. It’s what you deserve.” He started walking away from the scene but turned to add to his quote. “If you live, that is.” And then he disappeared into the jungle. Leaving Rengar to suffer alone as the cold night approached.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-ho, that was dark. I really want to write something more compassionate between the two, but after reading so many sickeningly sweet prompts I felt like I wanted to express the true nature of their relationship, and make it bad.


End file.
